mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Zest
with and streaks |skin = Pale, light grayish amaranth |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Grayish arctic blue |cutie mark = Slice of lemon tart (film) (merchandise) |voice = Shannon Chan-Kent (English) Paola Della Pasqua (Italian) Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese) Flora Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese) |headercolor = #F3A7B1 |headerfontcolor = #E2FF6E}} Lemon Zest is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. In the film's closing credits, she is miscredited as Lemon Tart.__TOC__ Depiction in Friendship Games Lemon Zest appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a member of Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, the Shadowbolts. She sits next to Twilight Sparkle on the bus to Canterlot High School for the Friendship Games, sharing her deafeningly loud rock music with Twilight. She dances and mingles with Canterlot High's students during the welcoming party after Pinkie Pie helps lighten the tension between schools, but she returns to her hostile attitude after Principal Cinch intervenes. Lemon Zest participates in the Friendship Games' first event, the Academic Decathlon, and she is selected as the Shadowbolts' six remaining competitors after reaching the penultimate spelling bee contest. She and Sunny Flare compete in the speed-skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, but they lose to Pinkie Pie and Rarity despite catching up to them after the Wondercolts' early lead. Before the games' final event, Lemon Zest and her team join Principal Cinch in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic contained in her pendant-like device, intending to use it against Canterlot High. They all watch in horror as the magic instead transforms Twilight into Midnight Sparkle, who begins tearing open rifts to Equestria. Having a change of heart, Lemon Zest helps Indigo Zap pull Rarity, Fleur Dis Lee, and "Velvet Sky" from falling through a giant rift in the ground. After Twilight returns to normal, Lemon Zest and her team turn on Cinch for causing Twilight's transformation, and they celebrate their shared victory with the Wondercolts. She chats with DJ Pon-3 before the Crystal Prep students leave. Other depictions Software Lemon Zest appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Hasbro.com Friendship Games description Lemon Zest is a bit of a drill sergeant. She's focused on her teammates performance to help them win, but doesn't care very much about connecting on a personal level. Merchandise At least two Equestria Girls dolls of Lemon Zest were released as part of the toyline's Friendship Games lineup: a "Sporty Style" variant and a "School Spirit" variant. The Sporty Style doll comes with roller blades. Personality Lemon Zest demonstrates the behavior of a wild, obnoxious rocker girl. She enjoys listening to loud music on her headphones and forces Twilight Sparkle to listen to it at one point. Like most of Crystal Prep's students, Lemon Zest is fiercely competitive and obsessed with proving her school's superiority over Canterlot High School through any means necessary. Despite this, she happily socializes with Canterlot High's students during Pinkie Pie's party, and she later helps save several students from both schools when Midnight Sparkle's rampage puts them in danger. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Lemon Hearts and Lemon Drop. References Category:Supporting characters Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Reformed antagonists